GreyBlue Eyes
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: Colby has an encounter that becomes something more, more complicated, more dangerous and more surprising. My first fic so please review share the wisdom! Rated M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own, nor do I claim to own an recognisable parts of this story. OC's and the story line are mine but everything else is not.

Colby looked up into grey/blue eyes from his rather vulnerable position of flat on his back. The eyes were full of concern and a little disturbingly, mirth.

"Oh God, I am so sorry, I was miles away and I just didn't see you and I am rather hefty and clumsy and well... do you need a hand getting up? Are you hurt? I can help I am a physio. Just lie still and take a deep breath and tell me if anything hurts." As she launched into her speech she was shaking and smiling and quite obviously trying not to laugh.

Colby being winded and a little taken aback by the verbal onslaught and the bizarre combination of panic and giggles that were slowly taking over the girl that had flattened him did little but sit up slowly and raise his eyebrows.

"Oh god, please don't be hurt, don't sue me, you all sue over here, I promise I am not worth suing! And please don't kill me for laughing but you look like a turtle on its' back!"

Colby realised that his assaulter was not only quite panicked and pretty but English. "A turtle huh? Don't sweat it, I am fine, really, my ears are bleeding bu...."

"Your ears! OH" She shrieked" Oh you're being sarcastic, fab, trust me to mow down a comedian" She huffed.

"FBI Agent actually but I am thinking of branching out." Colby said as he slowly stood and brushed his tracksuit bottoms down and picked up his MP3 player. "No real harm done."

"Well if you're sure you're OK? Actually, do you have a mobile? If anything crops up at a later date you can call me, I really am a physio; I'm Teen, short for Tina."

"Colby." He replied as they shook hands. " A physio?" Colby asked quizzically.

"Oh right, you call them physical therapists. I give a really good massage too, oh god that sounded so corny; can you pretend I didn't accidentally come on to you?"

"I think I can manage that" Gawd she can talk, he thought.

She gave him her number and Colby continued on his jog, wishing that an injury would crop up so he could call the verbose little tank of a girl. He wasn't to know that his wish was going to come true.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **Nothing recognisable is mine. Anything you don't recognise probably is.

"Col you are like a trouble magnet." Megan said with an exasperated sigh. "I mean you turn up for work with a sore back, get bitch slapped by a hooker for offering her your jacket for rather gentlemanly reasons..." Colby blushed as she continued. "And now you get yourself shot in the back?! Jeez, did ya break a mirror?"

"Well at least it didn't go through the vest." Colby said softly smiling, trying not to upset the delicate balance he had created between breathing and excruciating pain.

"I wouldn't be too happy with yourself Agent Granger, you have 2 cracked ribs and your lower back has seized up tighter than a drum." The doctor interupted, Colby remained quiet and waited for the Doctor to continue. "I am prescribing a good night's sleep, some pain killers, some muscle relaxants and I would look into a massage in a few days when the pain has diminished significantly." The Doctor looked surprised as Colby smirked towards the end of his speech but continued. "Now you are not going to be moving much faster than a turtle for the foreseeable future" The doctor looked positively perplexed at Colby who was now struggling not to laugh. "And you are not going to want or be able to drive for a couple of days at least." With that said the doctor gave Colby the prescriptions and discharge papers to sign and went on his way.

"What was that all about?" Said Megan, eyebrows raised.

"My sore back?" Colby queried, as Megan nodded. "Caused by a rather cute English girl who knocked me over out jogging this morning, and who, by the way, should be playing in the NFL and who also happens to be a Physical Therapist who owes me a massage." He wheezed to catch his breath after his little speech.

"Ok so maybe you haven't got as bad luck as I thought, nice goin Granger" She said with a chuckle. "Now let's get these filled" as she snatched his prescriptions out of his hand. "And get you back to your apartment to fill the first of the docs' orders."

__________________________________________________________________________________

The adrenaline that had been fuelling Colby decided to give out on him about 5 minutes away from the hospital so Megan left him fast asleep in the SUV as she got his medications from the pharmacy. When she got back she was amused to see that he had started snoring gently, but she didn't wake him as she drove him the rest of the way back to his apartment.

"Graaangerrrr" She sing songed at him when she pulled up outside his building. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine, I am NOT carrying you up to your apartment."

"Aaaaw, come on Meg, what kind of a friend are you?" He replied drowsily.

She watched him carefully as he gingerly eased himself down out of the SUV wincing with every movement. "Come on Col, let's get you in and all drugged up ready for a night in la la land."

"Oh god, you have no idea how good that sounds right about now"

It took them a painfully long time to get up to Colby's apartment but eventually Megan had him sorted and settled in bed, asleep before she had even left the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"How is he?" Don asked as Megan returned to the bullpen.

"All drugged up and no place to go" she replied with a smile. "But seriously he has cracked ribs, is in some serious pain from his previous back injury and isn't going to be running around anytime soon but the doc thinks he will be fine. Though he just so happens to have picked up a girl out jogging this morning who is more than capaple of helping him with his difficulties."

"Really, our Colby huh?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything that you recognise and lay no claim to it. OC's and story are mine.

Colby woke early the next morning and in his initial waking moments forgot about his injuries and went to stretch.

"Aaah, shit" He groaned as he froze to prevent further pain travelling up his back. _This is gonna suck, _he thought as he realised that he needed to extricate himself from the bed to go to the bathroom. _Well here goes._

Colby slowly eased himself up from the bed and finally let out the breath he was holding when he made it to his feet. Swaying slightly he made his way to the bathroom. When he returned he snagged the two bottles of medication and made his way out to his kitchen to start the coffee he desperately needed.

"Granger" Colby answered as he picked up his ringing cell. _Who is calling me this early, the team know that I am out of action?_

"Hey Colb, hope I didn't wake you?" _Charlie??_ "I couldn't get hold of Don so I thought I would try you, I have got the analysis for the serial rapist you guys have were working on before you got caught up in yesterday's robbery."

"Charlie, I am off sick, ya know that bullet I took shoving you out of the way??" Colby waited for the penny to drop.

"Oh God Colby I am so sorry, I didn't realise that a bullet in the vest was that bad?"

"Well they're no picnic but I had an existing injury that it exacerbated and it manage to crack a couple of ribs, so ah, you're gonna have to wait to get hold of Don I'm afraid."

"Yeah, yeah sure, I am sorry Colb, really."

"No problem Charlie, see ya later." Colby said as he hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Colby was going mad, he was so over the immobility and pain his injuries were causing him. _Hmm, look into a massage in a couple of days huh doc? _He decied to call Teen and take her up on her offer.

"This is Teen's mobile, don't leave a message I never check them. Will call you back from missed your missed call."

_Great she won't even know it's me._ Thought Colby. But that obviously didn't matter because half and hour later his cell rang. Teen came up on the caller ID.

"Hey Teen" Said Colby trying to make sure that the call was less awkward than one of the 'hi I had a missed call from this number and who the hell are you?' calls.

"Hey yourself, is that the big bad FBI comedian I think it is" She said giggling.

"That it is."

"Not gonna sue me are you?"

"Wasn't planning on it, I actually called to take you up on your offer, my back has seized up and the problem has been worsened by further injuries." He said with a slight wince as he lent over his balcony.

"No problem, I can take a look and see what I can do for you, I would really like to make it up to you anyway so how about a casual dinner and then I can give you a good once over?" she asked breezily.

_Were all English chicks this forward?_ He thought. "Sure sounds good, when is good for you, I am easy 'cause I am signed off work at the moment."

"Tonight be too soon?"

"Nah but don't expect me to be a barrel of laughs I am currently not allowed to drink due to my medication and I am in some pain."

"Seriously? Well that's not a problem, I don't drink anyway. What's your address, I'll pick your crippled ass up at 6 as I am guessing you can't drive either."

He gave her his address and decided to get a few hours sleep so he wasn't drifting off during their dinner or 'once over'. _These painkillers and muscle relaxants are strong enough to drop a horse._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"So what 'further injuries' made your back this bad" Teen chuckled as she helped Colby into her inconveniently low to the ground, beautiful and surprising car. _A Lamborghini Diablo? Holy Shit this girl's got taste and some serious money._

"I, uh, got shot the same day you flattened me. Nice car by the way."

"Ha, most people either love it or hate it, and I definitely love it. " She laughed. "Thanks, and to answer the unanswered question that I am sure you are too gentlemanly to ask, yes I am rich and I am sure I will tell you all about it over dinner but tell me more about getting shot and your back."

"Uh, well, um, sure" He breathed, _God you are acting like a school girl with a crush, man up Granger. _"I took a round in the back of the vest, cracked two ribs and that was on top of a very stiff back from my tussle with you earlier in the day. "

"Huh, it's not every day you hear someone saying 'I took a round in the vest' like it was an everyday occurrence, it's like something off the TV." Her eyes sparkled in the dark interior of the car as they sped up the street.

"Yeah well it's not an everyday occurrence, and by the way you are playing taxi driver to a federal agent you might want to dial down the speed there Teen?!"

"Oh bugger, sorry, I forget how fast this thing goes, I don't actually drive it often. Still we are here now" She said as she pulled up outside the restaurant to let him out. "I will pull this beast round the corner and meet you in there."

The meal was excellent and full of easy conversation and laughing. Colby had never been out for dinner on what was essentially a first date and had so much fun. He sat and listened as she told him how she had been married to a self made millionaire and had got a divorce after her husband started being abusive. Her husband had waived the pre-nup that she signed and gave her 5 million to apologise and stop her publicising the problems that they had had. She had told Colby that she had refused the money saying that she would have never publicised her private life anyway but he had insisted and gave her her favourite car too, hence the Lamborghini.

"Anyway after the divorce came through I decided to move to the US for a change of scenery and have been here about 5 months now. The clinic I manage head hunted me from England as a sports injury specialist." She said without a hint of pride or smugness. "So dinner is my treat and let's take you to look at that back."

After she had paid she took Colby back to her clinic which was a couple of blocks from the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody doctors should keep their gobs shut about matters that they have no idea about. There is no way in hell I am going to be giving you a massage until those ribs are healed and you can breathe normally. You do realise that if I gave you a proper sports massage now it would probably break the cracked ribs and leave you writhing in a sea of agony?"

"Well I do now! And do you know how much your bedside manner sucks?" He laughed, still in pain and struggling to breathe normally after her poking around.

"Have you got your meds Colby, you are in too much pain for my liking and look a bit pale."

"Yeah they are in my pocket but they pretty much knock me out so you had better get me back to my place before I take any unless you want to put _your_ back out carrying me in?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Colby's apartment she had walked him to his door and was about to leave when Teen went against her first date rules and asked if she could come in.

"What so you can watch me fall asleep on the couch after I take my meds?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"No dummy so we can talk more, I don't know about you but I have really enjoyed myself tonight?"

"Oh, in that case, come in by all means mi-lady" He said attempting to gesture dramatically into his apartment and failing miserably.

Colby settled on the couch after making sure Teen had a coffee and he took his meds. "You have about half an hour before I become a melted pool that used to be an FBI agent so take no offense if I drift off during our social interactions."

"I won't" She promised. "I just didn't want the night to end." She said quietly. "I haven't felt this safe and happy with a man since Ted, and I know that's stupid because I haven't known you for 5 minutes and we weren't even on a date and I talk too much and I can't even help you with your back and well" she sighed "I like you." The verbal onslaughts were becoming familiar to Colby already and he wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Uh, well, I guess it might make you feel better if I said that despite not being a date, it felt like one anyway and I quite like you too?" He replied shyly.

"Yes, actually, that does make me feel better, you are sure you don't think I am too weird or talkative, my Mum always said that I could talk the hind leg off a donkey."

"Well I like to listen so it's not a problem" he chuckled, lying back on the cushions on his couch. "I would really like to do this again, so, uh, here's my card .....I know you have my number but my email is on there in case I am unreachable by phone for whatever reason. Now I am gonna have to draw this date to a close because I can barely keep my eyes open and I hate being rude so...."

"Right, well, I will call, or email you, or whatever, it's been a pleasure Colby" she said nervously as she leant down to give him a peck on the cheek. He turned to her and they kissed briefly but sweetly on the lips before breaking apart. Colby watched her walk to the door and after she closed it he smiled and drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nuthin (yes I know double negative, sue me!) Nononnonono, didn't mean it, don't sue, I am skint. I don't have an claim over recognisable characters or Numb3rs.

Colby was dreading going back to work, which was unlike him. He had spent his medical leave slowly getting his mobility back and much more speedily getting well acquainted Teen. In just the week that he had been off they had seen each other every day, admittedly once had been on a medical basis but hey, who was counting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Don, what have you got for me?"

"Paper work Col, and lots of it, you are still chained to a desk until you get signed off."

"Yeah I know, what exciting _paperwork_ have ya got for me?"

"Well, are you up for helping Charlie, in a less painful way that last time I promise!?"

"Sure what does he need?"

"We are trying to run down leads on this serial rapist." Don said. Colby knew that the rapist was still out there, it was all over the news. The rapist was targeting couples, kidnapping them, raping the girl and killing the man, dumping the couples together in parks, girl unconscious and man dead. I was a horrifying serial of 5 couples so far. "Charlie needs an FBI brain to pick and a hand collating the date for one of his equations."

"Sure Don, whatever I can do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right guys, Colby is helping Charlie, Megan tell me about this son-of-a-bitch, we have got to get in his head." Don said running his hand through his hair.

"Well I can tell you this is a male, 20s to mid 30s, white and, because of the MO he has probably had some kind of relationship with a girl that fits the profile of the female victims. He is full of rage, the overkill on the male victims shows that, beyond that it is guess work."

"What I can't figure out is why the sudden increase in victims, he has gone from 2 over 2 months to 3 in the space of a week." David interjected.

"Yeah, well there must have been a trigger that has increased his need and hopefully he will get sloppier. The last couple that were dumped, the man was still alive, he only died later in hospital." Megan replied, peering at the file on the last couple.

"Surely that doesn't fit with the escalation?" Asked Don.

"Usually I would agree but this level of rage is not controlled so it could be more that he is less in control and didn't make sure that the guy was dead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Charlie's office Colby was getting restless, well as restless as his aching back and ribs would allow. He leaned back on the chair he was in and let out a sigh.

"You know I don't think I need you any more if you want to escape?"

"Nah, lets run down the similarities and stuff again and make sure this equation thingy works."

"Thingy?" Charlie said shaking his head. "Okay go for it"

"All females brunette, greyblue eyes, professionals and wealthy. All couples surprised and drugged initially using tranquiliser darts. All female victims report that they were raped once by a man in a mask who said nothing, the men in the room, bound blindfolded and gagged. The women were then knocked out using more tranq darts and didn't see their partners again until, well, they woke up next to their dead bodies. All males were beaten to death using a combination of blunt objects and fists, beatings getting increasingly violent. Differences between the crimes are location of abduction, time between killings and the male victims don't fit a type." Colby rattled off the information with ease because he had been staring at it all day. "What do you think your _thingy_ is going to come up with?"

"Well the idea is to narrow down the victim type and how he chooses his abduction locations."

"Cool, well if you really don't need me, I have a date."

"Another one, getting serious, huh Colb?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I hope so." Colby replied with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The last thought that crossed Colby's mind was a rather disturbing one._ Why didn't I realise that Teen fitted the victim profile?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Colby came to he realised that he was bound, blindfolded and gagged. _Not good_. He thought. He heard whimpering and he suddenly came to full awareness. He started struggling in earnest as the realisation hit him that he and Teen were about to be the serial rapist's next victims.

"Shut up you bitch" Colby heard. "And you, fucking well lie still."

Colby groaned through his gag as their attacker kicked him hard in the ribs. Nausea started to rise as he felt his cracked ribs break.

"You bitch, you left me" the man cried as he turned his attentions back to Teen. "You didn't even try, you never even tried to understand what I was going through."

The whimpering stopped suddenly and Colby was almost relieved to hear Teen.

"Fuck you, what _you_ were going through? You bastard, you beat me black and blue, what the hell is there to understand?"

"I was under a lot of stress, I couldn't take it, and you kept reminding me of how bad a husband I was!"

"I never even _saw_ you, you were never home Ted!" Teen started to lose her temper despite her and Colby's dangerous position. "You couldn't even please me when you were home, you're pathet.." Her words cut off as she was slapped across the face, the sound ringing in Colby's ears. He began to struggle again.

"Shut up you lying bitch, you left me, you fucking left me, to shack up with this?" Ted gestured at Colby and kicked him again, looking satisfied at the grunt he got in return. "Let me show you how worthless he is...."

Colby was already fading, unbeknownst to him, one of his broken ribs had nicked an artery and he was steadily losing blood internally. The kicking and beating he received rendered him unconscious in seconds and the last sounds he heard were Teen screaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Teen, he can't even look after you, you are so special, you need someone who can look after you." Ted's voice had taken on an eerie and clam quality. "I even let you see me kill him, I didn't let the others, the others weren't as important as you darling"

"Don't call me darling" Teen spat out. "You can't hold a candle to Colby you limp dicked arsehole!"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch" He backhanded her across the face. "What has he got that I haven't?"

"Friends with guns, FBI put your hands where I can see them!" Bellowed Don.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colby could feel something on his hand. Something warm and soft. He wiggled his fingers gently trying to get a better handle on what it was.

"Colby are you awake"

"Hmh"

"Colby open your eyes, you are in hospital, everything is ok, please open your eyes, I can't cope seeing you like this anymore, I need you."

_Ahh, Teen._ Colby thought. His eyes snapped open.

"Teen? Are you, how, what happened?" He asked, his voice raw from the ventilator he had been on.

"Oh god, Colby, you really are awake? You have been unconscious for a week."

"A week!" He croaked.

"Yeah a week Granger, _another _week." Megan interjected. She had popped in on her way to work to check on him as she had done all week. "Bet you are glad you spent all that time with Charlie huh?"

Colby just looked at her and blinked.

"Charlie's equation came up with a location based on the dump sites and that how we found you in time."

"In time" he asked looking pointedly at Teen.

"Yeah, in time Col, I am a little banged up but fine."

Colby sighed and could feel himself falling asleep. But he was not quite done. "I love you Teen."

The last thing he saw was her GreyBlue eyes as she kissed him gently.


End file.
